What is this mystical device?
by StormyCloudyRainy
Summary: The boys get a little carried away when Kimiko asks them to get her phone from her room, but they get down right uncomfortable when Omi finds something he shouldn't...


**Post all the one shots! hahahaha. ahem sorry, its late, please enjoy **

"Kim said it would be laying right here!" Raimundo sighed with exasperation. "I mean seriously, how much stuff does one girl need?"

"I reckon I'm as lost as you Rai. I don't even know where to start looking for this needle in a hay stack." Clay said scratching his head in confusion.

"What are we looking for again?" asked Omi scanning the small room.

"Kim's phone. She said it would be lying right here on her mat, but _clearly_ it's not." suddenly a sly grin spread across his face. "Say, you guys wanna do a little snooping?"

"I don't know Rai, Aren't we getting a little old to rummage though a girls things?" Clay asked.

"Oh come on Clay, for old time sake. You want to look through Kimiko's stuff don't you Omi?"

"Oh yes! I found the last time to be very enlightening."

"There, you see? It's educational." with that he began looking through a pile of things on her bed.

"Educational my granny Fanny's backside." the cowboy muttered under his breath. "You just want to find her underwear."

"You say something Clay?" asked the Brazilian.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Clay rolled his eyes, well at least he could actually look for her phone.

"Lets see what we have here," Raimundo said picking through some of her draws. "Dang! Where did she get all this chocolate?"

"Oh what is this!" Omi gasped pulling something out of a duffel bag.

"Its a hair blow-drier Omi, people use it dry there hair. I know this is a foreign concept to you." the little monk shot him a dirty look and continued to look through the bag.

"Oooooh! What is this mystical device?"

"What did you find this time-" Raimundo's face went beet red on site of what Omi held in his hands. "Oh my god Omi put it down put it down!" he said frantically waving his arms.

"What in tarnation is wrong with you Rai- sweet mother of- Omi where did you get that?"

"What?" Omi asked looking puzzled. "What is it?"

"Just put it down slowly," Raimundo said looking more and more uncomfortable by the moment.

"Still think this was a good idea?" asked Clay.

"Shut up I didn't think he'd find one of _those_." Raimundo said gesturing dramatically at the object in Omi's hands. "For the love of God Omi put it down!"

"What is so wrong?" Omi said dropping the item to the floor.

"You don't know!? Of course you don't know...you have got to be kidding..." Raimundo ran a hand through his hair. "Oh man I'm going to have to give _this_ talk?"

"You see little buddy." Clay said scratching the back of his neck. "Girls are a lot different than boys..."

"Oh I know that!" Omi said indignantly. "I read all about it in-"

"Do your self a favor Omi and forget that book ever existed" Raimundo sighed.

"So then what is this?"

Clay and Raimundo looked at each other nervously. Raimundo sighed. "Its a tampon."

"A what?"

"Its a well, something special for lady folk." Clay said blushing.

"Oh," Omi said looking down at the small item. "What is it for."

"Oh my God I am not having this conversation." Raimundo said to the who Omi assumed was the deity he kept mentioning. Raimundo could not believe this was happening. All he wanted to do was a little snooping maybe read some of her diary, not...this.

_Get a grip Rai. This is normal, every girl uses these, and Kimiko is a girl after all. You know that...you REALLY know that. This is normal...oh god. _

"Look Omi, maybe now is not the best time to talk about this, why don't we go-"

"Hey guys!" came the all to familiar voice of the Dragon of Fire. "I found my phone, it was in my jacket pocket, sorry about that-" she stopped dead in her tracks. There the three stood looking very nervous, and in the center of it all...one of her tampons.

"What- WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT!?" she yelled, embarrassment and anger boiling over in her.

"Its not like that Kim, Omi just found-"

"I keep those very hidden, unless you were looking through my things-you were weren't you!"

"Well-"

"Oh my God. I can't even talk to you right now. How could you! I just..." she was still seething when Omi decided it was time to chime in.

"Kimiko what is the great mystic devise that you all are so worried about? Is it some kind of Shen Gong Wu?"

Silence.

A cold cruel smile spread across Kimiko's face.

"Well Omi, if you really want to know."

"And that's our cue to go," Raimundo said.

"Oh no you don't! I don't know who gave you this talk before but your about to get it again."

"WHAT!?" Clay and Raimundo cried.

"You heard me, now SIT."

A few minuets later three monks walked out into the courtyard all with very different expressions. Omi was white with fear and revolution. Clay looked like he wished to crawl in a hole and never come out. Raimundo tried to look like he wasn't bothered but he was still blushing deeply.

"Was that really necessary Kim?" he asked as the others went on ahead.

"Oh yes." she said a very triumphant look on her face. "I think that went rather well."

"Yeah sure." he shuddered.

"You knew what it was, who told you the first time?"

"Are you kidding? My sisters practically gave me a how-to instruction when I found one the first time."

"So why does this bother you?"

"Cuz it..._you."_

"Whats wrong with me?" Kimiko said putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing! Its just such a girl thing that-"

"So I'm not a girl?"

"NO! I very aware your a girl!" the silence that followed was agony. Kimiko grinned after a moment.

"Good, but don't you forget, just cuz I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't whip you boys."

"Oh you made that very clear." Raimundo shuddered again. Kimiko laughed. "Still," he said his all to familiar cocky grin coming back to his face. "even for a girl I was a little surprised."

"At what?"

"I didn't expect the little pink pokadot bra, very cute." he said lifting his eye brows up and down.

"You perv!" Kimiko yelled bursting into flame. The sound of spontaneous explosions could be heard through out the temple as the Dragon of Wind ran for the hills from a very pissed Dragon of Fire.


End file.
